


The Pick-Up Artist

by Jen



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: BtVS S7, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-02
Updated: 2010-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen/pseuds/Jen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dark imagining of the power of the First at work between "Conversations with Dead People" and "Sleeper."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pick-Up Artist

**Author's Note:**

> For the "lines" open_on_sunday prompt

It had all been an act, of course. The accidental contact of fingers reaching for sweating glasses on the bar. His earnest, halting confessions of love lost and lamented, set to the visiting band's mournful soundtrack.

When at night's end she glimpsed the face of his demon in the harsh glare of the streetlight behind the Bronze, the girl whimpered, her mouth stretched into a startled expression of despair. "But you were— You said—"

Spike smiled and flicked the smoldering end of his cigarette into darkness. "Just pick-up lines, love."

He was still smiling when he drank from her.


End file.
